INTUITION
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Dia tahu jenis perasaan ini. Perasaan tidak rela jika seseorang yang selama ini berada di dekatmu lebih memerhatikan orang lain. Tapi kenapa Yong Ha merasakan hal ini? Kali ini intuisinya sepertinya sedang tumpul./Yeorim-POV di Eps 11-12 SKKS


**Disclaimer: Sungkyunkwan Scandal produksi KBS – Korea, saya hanya berimajinasi saja dengan karakternya, saya nggak dapet royalti apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: missing typos, hints of boys love**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Intuition<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Yeorim—yang nama aslinya adalah Gu Yong Ha—kadang merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlepas dari kenyataan kalau hampir seluruh wanita—dan mungkin beberapa pria—begitu menyanjungnya hingga ingin memberikan apapun padanya. Terlepas dari segala hal yang bisa didapatkannya dengan sangat gampang hanya dengan kemampuannya mengintimidasi orang lain. Terlepas dari segala apa yang dimilikinya karena status keluarganya yang termasuk sebagai kalangan ningrat. Terlepas dari semua itu.

Jadi apa yang membuat Yong Ha kadang merasa kesal pada dirinya?

Ah itu sebenarnya bahkan sebuah kelebihan, kalau dipandang dari kacamata orang lain tentu saja. Yong Ha harusnya cukup bersyukur dia memiliki kelebihan seperti itu. Yah, dibandingkan sahabat selama sepuluh tahunnya, si Geul Oh-Moon Jae Shin itu, tentu saja derajat Yong Ha adalah _expert_.

Intuisi.

Yong Ha memilikinya dan sepertinya kelewat kuat makanya kali ini dia agak kesal dengan kelebihannya itu. Berbeda dengan ketika dia mengetahui berdasarkan intuisinya kalau Yoon Shik bukan pria melainkan perempuan yang menyamar. Atau ketika dia tahu kalau Jae Shin adalah Hong Byuk Seo dan tetap merahasiakannya. Atau ketika dia tahu siapa sebenarnya yang disukai oleh Cho Seon, gisaeng tercantik di seluruh Joseon. Saat itu dia bisa merasa di atas angin karena memiliki semua informasi tersebut berdasarkan intuisinya saja. Tapi sekarang? Yong Ha memikirkan hal tersebut sampai-sampai selera makannya jadi hilang. Oh tidak separah itu juga sih. Hanya saja dia tidak habis pikir. Benar-benar menghabiskan waktu Yong Ha untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Seorang Geul Oh alias Moon Jae Shin yang seumur hidupnya tampak aseksual itu menyukai seseorang.

Apa kata dunia?

Yong Ha bahkan rela mengerutkan dahinya lebih lama sebelum dia tertidur di kamarnya sendirian untuk memikirkan hal ini. Baiklah. Yong Ha sudah mengenal Jae Shin terlalu lama kan? Sampai-sampai dia paham arti setiap tatapan Jae Shin yang oleh orang lain tidak ada arti apa-apa karena memang Jae Shin itu dingin dan antisosial. Arti tatapan seorang pria yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Wanita satu-satunya di Sungkyunkwan. Oh siapa lagi kalau bukan Daemul-Kim Yoon Shik itu. Yong Ha memang sudah memvalidasi akan perasaan Jae Shin ini dan menurutnya Jae Shin memang sedang jatuh cinta, _absolutely_. Herannya orangnya sendiri, Jae Shin, malah tidak mau mengakuinya. Padahal jelas-jelas kelihatan dari sikapnya yang _overprotective_ pada Daemul.

Lihat saja ketika peristiwa pencurian yang terjadi di Sungkyunkwan. Saat itu Yong Ha melihat sorot kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang lekat sekali di mata Jae Shin. Malah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Daemul menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari peristiwa tersebut. Meskipun Yong Ha dan juga Garang-Lee Soon Joon juga berdiri di pihak Daemul tapi tetap saja sikap Jae Shin itu berlebihan. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika mereka berempat menyusun rencana menyusup ke kediaman Menteri Perang untuk mencuri pembukuan para pedagang sebagai bukti untuk membebaskan Daemul-Kim Yoon Shik dari tuduhan pencurian. Di malam yang rumit itu Jae Shin rela melempar tubuhnya pada para tentara kerajaan supaya Yoon Shik bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Menteri Perang.

Saat itu Yong Ha mendapati Jae Shin menunggu di sudut gang gelap di luar rumah Menteri Perang sedang terengah. Dan ketika Yong Ha mengatakan kalau Yoon Shik masuk ke dalam rumah Menteri Perang untuk menyelamatkan Lee Soon Joon, Jae Shin tampak sangat cemas. Padahal, menurut Yong Ha, mereka baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Tapi Yong Ha menangkap sorot kekhawatiran berlebihan di mata Jae Shin selihai apapun dia menutupinya. Dan juga kecemburuan. Ingat kalau Yong Ha sudah mengenal Jae Shin bertahun-tahun kan? Yah, dia tahu kalau Jae Shin cemburu mendengar Yoon Shik rela membahayakan diri untuk anak perdana menteri, si Lee Soon Joon itu.

Dan hal itu tentu saja belum membuat Yong Ha puas sebelum Jae Shin sendiri yang mengakui kalau dirinya memang menyukai Yoon Shik. Tapi bagaimana mau mengakui kalau sifat Jae Shin itu paling tidak suka 'dibaca'. Jae Shin bukan seseorang yang suka orang lain mengetahui dirinya. Dia tidak suka dikasihani apalagi dianggap lemah. Dan Yong Ha, entah beruntung atau tidak, selalu bisa 'membaca' Jae Shin. Menurut Yong Ha justru Jae Shin itu terlalu mudah 'dibaca'.

Sampai suatu hari, keberuntungan Yong Ha akhirnya datang juga.

Ha Hyo Eun, anak kedua dari Menteri Perang dan sekaligus adik perempuan dari ketua murid Sungkyunkwan, adalah gadis yang menurut kabar akan dijodohkan dengan Lee Soon Joon. Yong Ha bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di toko buku milik Hwang Ga di Pil Dong. Gadis itu ternyata sedang mencari buku tentang bagaimana memikat hati pria. Yong Ha rasanya mau tertawa melihat kepolosan gadis itu. Tampak sekali sikapnya yang masih kekanakan ketika Hwang Ga menyerahkan buku bersampul merah berjudul 'Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Saat Malam Pertama' padanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah demi melihat isi buku yang bagi Yong Ha adalah hal biasa. Ternyata Hyo Eun benar-benar menyukai tunangannya itu sampai-sampai rela secara sembunyi-sembunyi datang ke toko buku ini untuk mencari buku jenis begitu. Tentu saja sembunyi-sembunyi kan? Bagaimana kalau orang tahu seorang anak Menteri Perang datang ke toko buku di Pil-Dong untuk mencari buku dewasa?

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar," ujar Yong Ha sambil memegang dagu Sang Gadis. "Kalau mau mendapatkan Lee Soon Joon dengan cara seperti itu maka dia akan lari. Tapi kalau aku … mungkin tidak akan menolak."

Yong Ha berbalik dan bermaksud pergi. Dia suka ini. Tampak sekali raut penasaran pada puteri sang menteri perang itu. Dan benar saja—

"Kalau begitu … kau punya metode apa?"

—Hyo Eun menarik lengan _hanbok_-nya untuk mencegahnya pergi. Yong Ha tersenyum. Satu mangsa masuk perangkap. Dia lalu berbalik.

"Kalau ya, apa kau akan melakukan seperti yang kukatakan?"

Yong Ha tersenyum simpul melihat Hyo Eun mengangguk penuh antusias padanya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega juga memanfaatkan Hyo Eun begini. Menyuruhnya macam-macam sampai mengeset tempat pertemuan di sebuah pulau terpencil. Kedoknya untuk mempertemukan Hyo Eun dengan Lee Soon Joon dengan ditemani beberapa orang lainnya. Yong Ha sudah memikirkan masak-masak akan rencananya itu. Yah, demi suatu jawaban yang pasti dari beberapa orang maka dia harus melakukan hal ini. Kalau bisa dikaji, tidak bisa dibilang jawaban yang jelas juga sih. Yong Ha hanya ingin membuktikan apakah intuisinya tentang Jae Shin itu benar atau tidak. Lalu dia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan juga kenapa Yoon Shik begitu ingin menyelamatkan Lee Soon Joon ketika mereka masuk ke rumah Menteri Perang kemarin. Lalu dia ingin tahu apa perasaan Lee Soon Joon terhadap Hyo Eun itu benar sehingga dia mau bertunangan dengan gadis itu. Karena bukannya apa-apa, dia melihat kilat yang sama di mata Lee Soon Joon seperti kilat di mata Jae Shin ketika melihat Yoon Shik bersama dengan orang lain selain mereka.

Cemburu.

Terlebih ketika dia berada di kamar ketiga orang itu dan mendapati atmosfer yang janggal di sana. Yang paling penting sebenarnya yang pertama, terkait Jae Shin. Tapi tidak salah juga kalau sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati kan?

Itulah kenapa di saat-saat terakhir Lee Soon Joon akan meninggalkan kamarnya ketika memberitahukan kesediannya untuk ikut serta dalam acara bersama para gadis, Yong Ha mengubah jam bertemu mereka. Mendengar Lee Soon Joon akan menyuruh Yoon Shik untuk ikut juga, Yong Ha merasa mangsanya yang dua lagi masuk perangkap. Dan dia sangat menikmati permainan yang sudah diaturnya ini. Menyuruh Lee Soon Joon untuk datang lebih awal yaitu saat shin-si[1] sehingga mereka akan pergi duluan ke pulau terpencil tersebut. Yah, Lee Soon Joon dan Yoon Shik akan pergi ke sana lebih dulu sementara dia dan Jae Shin 'akan' menyusul. Oh tentu saja dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyusul. Tidak.

Dan yang diperolehnya dari Jae Shin hampir sesuai prediksinya.

"Apa katamu? !"

"Karena kemarin yang mulia raja memberikan kita libur setelah ujian, jadi kupikir memberikan mereka keistimewaan karena merekalah aktor utama dalam ujian ini adalah ide bagus."

Yong Ha menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa sementara Jae Shin seolah ingin menerkamnya saja karena ide luar biasanya itu. Setelah mendengar ucapan Yong Ha barusan, Jae Shin tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Yong Ha. Yong Ha tersenyum simpul. Rasa-rasanya intuisinya hampir benar.

"Kau harusnya tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman lamamu ini, Geul Oh."

Dan ketika Yong Ha menyusul Jae Shin ke pelabuhan—ya, Yong Ha tentu saja tahu Jae Shin akan ke mana—Jae Shin ada di sana bersama dengan Hyo Eun. Tampak sedikit berdebat dengan seorang pemilik perahu.

"Siapkan perahu lain! Cepat!" teriak Hyo Eun pada si pemilik perahu.

"Mana mungkin. Kalian tidak lihat cuacanya apa?" balas si pemilik perahu tak kalah sengit. Setelahnya, dengan dahi berkerut, si pemilik perahu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jae Shin dan Hyo Eun yang kebingungan.

Yong Ha merasa ini saatnya dia menjelaskan sedikit kesalahpahaman ini. Kesalahpahaman yang sengaja diciptakannya. Sambil berjalan tenang dia menghampiri Jae Shin dan Hyo Eun.

"Tidak ada gunanya," sela Yong Ha. "Tidak mungkin ada perahu yang mau berlayar ke pulau itu dengan cuaca begini." Dia tersenyum pada kedua orang tersebut, yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

Yong Ha menatap Hyo Eun dengan tetapan setengah mengejek setengah prihatin, "Kau tidak ingat kalau kau memang sengaja memesan perahunya untuk cuaca seperti ini?" tanyanya pada gadis itu. "Ah! Lihat! Sudah mau hujan."

Hyo Eun tampak kesal tapi tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Yong Ha tetap merasa di atas angin dan tetap tersenyum jenaka seperti biasanya. Dia masih tersenyum sebelum—

JDUAKHH

—Jae Shin menyarangkan tinjunya di rahang Yong Ha sehingga dia terjungkal ke belakang.

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR BRENGSEK ! ! !"

Yong Ha terkejut. Sangat. Jae Shin dan dirinya memang biasa berkelahi dulu. Tapi kali ini pukulan Jae Shin seolah kali ini Jae Shin benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saja. Sekali saja dan bibir Yong Ha langsung pecah mengeluarkan darah. Perih. Yong Ha lantas bangkit sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa kita harus berkelahi hanya karena masalah kecil begini sih?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengulas senyum dan terkekeh pelan.

Jae Shin menatapnya tajam dan menggeram sengit, "Kau tertawa? Kau pikir ini lelucon? Apa di otakmu itu semuanya gampang dan lucu?"

Yong Ha tersenyum mengejek alih-alih menjawab. Dan yang didapatnya adalah kekesalan Jae Shin yang sudah mengurat syaraf di dahinya. Dia sudah pernah melihat Jae Shin lebih marah dari ini. Tapi sorot mata itu lebih garang dan liar dari pada biasanya. Layaknya sorot mata seekor singa yang hendak bertarung mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Penuh amarah dan juga kesiapan untuk bertarung. Mau tidak mau Yong Ha sedikit gentar. Meski begitu dia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu…" ujar Jae Shin dengan nada mengancamnya. "… kau tanggung akibatnya sendiri."

Sebelum Jae Shin lalu beranjak dari sana—

"Oi, Geul Oh."

—Yong Ha mencegahnya. Kali ini dia hendak mempertaruhkan pernyataannya yang terakhir. Kali ini dia harus mengkonfirmasi secara langsung. Maka dia lalu berbalik menatap tajam pada Jae Shin.

"Kau sudah ketahuan olehku," ujar Yong Ha tenang sambil menunggu Jae Shin berbalik juga. "Apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya pada Daemul? Kalau ada yang melihatmu begini mereka pasti mengira kalau kalian sepasang kekasih."

Yong Ha menunggu dengan dada berdebar. Tatapan Jae Shin mengeras. Selangkah dan dia sudah mencengkram kerah hanbok Yong Ha. Napas mereka beradu. Yong Ha membiarkannya. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan dia cukup puas makanya dia lantas terkekeh pelan.

"APA KAU BELUM CUKUP DIPUKUL HAH? !" teriak Jae Shin di depan wajah Yong Ha seraya mengepal jemari bersiap untuk menyarangkan lagi tinjunya di pipi Yong Ha.

Tapi tidak jadi demi mendengar tangisan Hyo Eun yang menjadi-jadi. Dia bahkan sudah berjongkok sambil mengelap airmatanya yang berjatuhan di pipinya yang putih. Yong Ha tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lucu melihat betapa kekanak-kanakannya Hyo Eun. Yong Ha lantas membantu Hyo Eun berdiri dan ketika dia sadar, Jae Shin sudah berjalan semakin jauh.

Entah. Tapi melihat punggung Jae Shin yang menjauh jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. Dia tahu kalau Jae Shin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Yong Ha tahu pasti kalau Jae Shin akan mendatangi orang-orang pemilik perahu dan meminta untuk diantarkan ke pulau terpencil itu. Dahi Yong Ha sedikit berkedut. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia sedikit tidak suka kalau Jae Shin terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Daemul-Kim Yoon Shik itu. Yong Ha tahu betul kalau Jae Shin sudah mengetahui rahasia Daemul yang seorang wanita makanya dia mati-matian melindunginya. Yong Ha juga tahu kalau Jae Shin tidak hanya sekedar khawatir tapi juga mencintainya.

Yong Ha memilih untuk mengantarkan Hyo Eun daripada menyusul Jae Shin. Dan dia mengajak Hyo Eun makan dulu sebelum mengantarkannya pulang.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni itu," ujar Hyo Eun sambil terisak.

Yong Ha diam sambil sesekali menyesap soju dari cawan keramik kecil miliknya. Melihat Hyo Eun masih terisak alih-alih melanjutkan ucapannya, Yong Ha meletakkan cawannya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya, si Garang itu? Sampai mau menggantikannya menjadi yang terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni?" tanya Yong Ha pada Hyo Eun.

Hyo Eun mengusap airmatanya, "Ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu rakus dan menginginkan semuanya. Padahal kalau menunggu dia untuk menerimaku adalah lebih terhormat. Harusnya aku ini dihukum."

Yong Ha tersenyum lembut menanggapinya curahan hati Hyo Eun barusan. Dia jadi sedikit tidak enak hati melihat perempuan yang sedang menangis. Ini kan salahnya juga yang menjebak Lee Soon Joon dan Daemul-Kim Yoon Shik terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni itu.

"Makan dulu," ujar Yong Ha pada Hyo Eun seraya menjejalkan sendok kayu di jemari Hyo Eun yang gemetar. "Setelah itu kuantar kau pulang."

Yong Ha membiarkan Hyo Eun makan sambil masih terisak. Tidak mau membujuknya. Katanya kalau seseorang sedang menangis maka sebaiknya dibiarkan saja dulu sampai dia puas dan diam sendiri. Jadi Yong Ha membiarkan perempuan muda di depannya itu makan sambil agak terisak sambil memikirkan kemungkinan Jae Shin ada di mana sekarang.

Kemungkinan pertama, Jae Shin ada di rumahnya tertidur kelelahan dan memilih untuk melupakan semuanya. Kemungkinan kedua, Jae Shin ada di kedai minum mabuk-mabukan seperti biasa. Atau kemingkinan ketiga, Jae Shin ada di pelabuhan kecil mencari siapa saja yang mau meminjaminya kapal untuk menyebrang ke pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Yong Ha merasa kemungkinan ketiga adalah yang paling masuk akal melihat gelagat Jae Shin yang sore tadi tampak sangat marah.

Benar saja.

Yong Ha melihat Jae Shin menendang-nendang pagar kayu pelabuhan kecil itu dengan wajah jengkel. Tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa dipinjami kapal oleh Jae Shin. Yong Ha masih memerhatikan dari jauh. Detak jantung yang sore tadi sempat mendenyutinya kembali lagi. Yong Ha tidak tahu kenapa. Sekali lagi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia seolah tidak suka melihat Jae Shin seperti itu, berlebihan mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Menepis semua pikiran anehnya dia lantas bergerak mendekati Jae Shin yang sangat frustasi itu.

Yong Ha menghela napas sebelum kemudian berujar dengan nada menggoda, "Apa ya yang bisa terjadi kalau dua pria berada di satu pulau tak berpenghuni?"

Yong Ha menunggu reaksi Jae Shin—yang sudah diduga tampak terkejut dan marah—sambil pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Aah… itu kah yang kau khawatirkan, Geul Oh?" tanya Yong Ha kemudian sambil menoleh pada Jae Shin—yang sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa-apa lagi selain diam karena jengkel sehingga buang muka.

"Meskipun aku kesal karena teman lamaku sudah tidak jujur padaku…. Geul Oh…. Aku bagaimana pun akan selalu berada di sisimu," ujar Yong Ha dengan penekanan kalimat terakhir diucapkan pelan dari jarak terlalu dekat dengan telinga Jae Shin, tak lupa menyentuh sisi wajah Sang Kuda Liar-Geul Oh dengan salah satu tangannya dan menepuk-nepuknya perlahan.

Yong Ha kemudian berbalik untuk beranjak dari pelabuhan kecil itu.

"Aku akan mencarikan perahu," ujar Yong Ha kemudian. "Bukan untuk Lee Soon Joon tapi untukmu."

Sambil tersenyum Yong Ha meninggalkan Jae Shin yang menurutnya sedang memikirkan perkataan Yong Ha barusan. Yong Ha juga heran kenapa dia mau-maunya mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Dia tidak tahu persis. Tapi yang diketahuinya adalah dia merasakannya. Merasa tidak suka kalau seseorang yang sudah lama, bertahun-tahun bersama, tiba-tiba lebih menaruh perhatian pada orang lain yang baru bertemu beberapa bulan. Yong Ha tidak tahu apa namanya perasaan seperti ini.

Yong Ha menggelangkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan.

Rencananya berhasil sempurna. Yang awalnya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi perasaan Jae Shin saja, ternyata bisa berkembang lebih sempurna. Yah, sekali tepuk tiga lalat mati. Sekali berbuat, tiga hati terjangkiti. Yong Ha membiarkan ketiga orang itu, Jae Shin, Yoon Shik dan Lee Soon Joon, untuk menelaah kata hati mereka. Ah, empat kalau ditambah Hyo Eun juga kan? Yong Ha hanya sebagai perantara saja. Karena Yong Ha akan menikmati ini sampai akhir. Siapa yang akan bersama siapa. Dia kan Gu Yong Ha.

DEG!

Senyuman di wajah Yong Ha tiba-tiba hilang. Dahinya mengerut. Dadanya berdebar lebih kencang. Dia tahu jenis perasaan ini. Perasaan tidak rela jika seseorang yang selama ini berada di dekatmu lebih memperhatikan orang lain. Tapi kenapa Yong Ha merasakan hal ini?

Kali ini intuisinya sepertinya sedang tumpul.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Glossary<p>

[1] shin-si : menunjukkan waktu antara pukul 3-5 pm

Author's Note

aigoo … siapa yang tidak melted dengan pairing GeulRim angkat tangan.. pasti nggak ada dong. apalagi ketika Ah In dan Joong Ki dapat Best Couple Award, jiwa fujoshi saya malah makin berteriak nyaring kalau mereka real couple. ini gegara nggak boleh bikin RPF di FFnet aja makanya saya nggak bikin fanfiksi AhKi (YooAhInXSongJoongKi). ah, hope you all enjoy this story. ini cerita cuma ngopy paste doang dari dramanya tapi dari sudut pandang Yong Ha. well, a review would be great.. will you leave some?


End file.
